


Acting

by StarrySummers04



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Finally finished, I started writing this in June 2019, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, mentions of coming out, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Based on Billy Porter's comments during the Hollywood Reporter interview. Richard leaves in a huff, but gets a reassuring call from his boyfriend and they go out later that night.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Acting

Richard was losing his temper. It didn’t happen often but Billy Porter was pushing his buttons. You don’t need to be gay to play a gay character. He understood what Billy was saying but to say it was tiresome because straight men played gay characters and won awards for it doesn’t mean anything. An award is for the portrayal of the character, not your sexuality. After they’d shot Billy’s bit, they were given a break and Richard was so grateful for that. He half stormed to his dressing room and there was a knock on the door shortly after. Richard took a deep breath and opened the door to see Hugh Grant there. “Hey, I saw your face during that bullshit.” Hugh greeted.

“Yeah, I’m fucking fuming. Did no one tell him it’s called acting?” Richard spat.

“Maybe he doesn’t play straight characters because it’s not convincing enough.” Hugh laughed. 

“Only a maybe?” Richard checked, laughing himself. Hugh just laughed again.

“And I know he kept looking at you as he said that too.” Hugh added.

“Probably because Rocketman is coming up. And I really think we’re in a time where we shouldn’t just assume what people’s sexuality is, like, for his information, I’m bisexual and currently dating a guy.” Richard rambled. “But I shouldn’t have to out myself just to satisfy someone like Billy Porter.”

"Of course not-" Hugh began but was interrupted by Richard's phone ringing. 

"Do you mind if I get this?" Richard asked, answering the call when Hugh shook his head. "Hey, love." He greeted. "Yeah, we're just filming the interviews. How's it going? Well, I currently want to punch Billy Porter in his smug face, so there's that. He was going on about straight white actors playing gay characters and winning awards and looked at me when he said that, as though my sexuality should influence my ability to do my job." Hugh couldn't hear what the other person on the phone was saying but assumed it was something reassuring as Richard lost the frown and look of thunder on his face, instead he was now smiling to himself. "I better go soon, love. Hugh and I will be due back soon. Yeah, I'll call you when I'm done here and we'll go and get something to eat or whatever you want to do. Of course. I love you, too. Bye." Richard then hung up. "Taron says hi." Hugh raised his eyebrows.

"Taron Egerton? As in your co-star and love interest in Rocketman?" Hugh checked.

"Yeah. We met on set and although we were both in relationships at the time, we aren't now, well, we're together now but we started dating after our respective relationships fell apart." Richard explained, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Yeah, nothing acquaints you with someone faster than a sex scene." Hugh laughed, reminiscing about the one’s he’d shot throughout his career. They would have continued talking but they were both called back to the table to continue with the interviews. Richard really wanted to say something that put Billy in his place but the whole interview was about Bodyguard, don't get him wrong, he loved the experience on the whole but Rocketman was something else, because of Taron. Richard felt much better going back to the table to continue with the interviews after his chat with Hugh and the call from Taron, but it was much better when they were done for the day and he could go back to the hotel and find Taron. 

* * *

Taron was on him as soon as he opened the door. "Hey, love." Richard greeted, wrapping his arms around Taron and eagerly pulling him in for a kiss. After a brief moment, Taron pulled away and guided the pair of them away from the door and to the sofa where he eagerly rejoined their lips as he climbed into Richard’s lap. Richard pulled away from the kiss before Taron could take it any further. “I thought we were going to go out and get something?” Richard checked.

“I recall you saying ‘or whatever I wanted to do’ and I want you to fuck me, Dickie.” Taron smiled. Richard audibly groaned, forcing their lips back together briefly. He loved when Taron spoke like that.

“Can we get food first, T? I’ve barely eaten all day and we both know that once we go to the bedroom, we’re not coming out again.” Richard pointed out.

“Who said anything about going to the bedroom?” Taron smirked, dragging Richard back in for a filthy kiss, all tongues and clashing teeth.

* * *

After talking Taron into blowjobs before going out to eat and promising that he would fuck his boyfriend as soon as they got back, Taron and Richard went out for a quiet meal at a hidden place. They had nothing against anyone finding out about their relationship, but it was nice keeping it on the down low, besides Richard wasn’t out yet. “So, how was your day? Other than Billy Porter being a dick.” Taron asked whilst they were waiting for the food to arrive. “I kind of jumped you before I could ask earlier.”

“Not bad, you certainly helped me earlier by calling when you did though. I probably would’ve punched Billy and can you imagine the headlines.” Richard laughed.

“He seriously said straight actors shouldn’t play gay characters?” Taron checked.

“Yeah, it was infuriating. He looked at me the whole time, too with a couple of glances at Hugh. Probably because of A Very English Scandal. The look on my face when he says that line is going to be commented on, that’s for sure. I really wanted to tell him to shove it because I’m bisexual, but that’s not the way I want to come out.” Richard explained.

“It shouldn’t have to be. You can choose when you come out, it’s all on your terms. I know it’s easy for me to say when I’ve always been out but…” Taron trailed off.

“Sometimes I wish I came out years ago, it would make life easier for me now. I want to go out properly with you, I want to be seen in public, I want to hold your hand and kiss you and not have people make a big deal.” Richard ranted. Before Taron could answer, their waiter came back with their food. Once the waiter had gone again, Taron reached across the table for his boyfriend’s hand.

“I love you no matter what, just getting to be with you is the best.” Taron assured. 

"I came out to Hugh and told him that we're together, as I'm sure you assumed but it felt great."

"I'm so proud of you." Taron smiled.

Taron let go of Richard’s hand so that they could eat their food without struggling to do it single handedly. The couple really enjoyed their meals before quickly making their way back to their hotel, no longer wanting to keep their hands off each other.


End file.
